Just How?
by bluebunny28
Summary: Birthday Gift for my little sister: The Pack get into an argument over how Peter and Stiles got together. Scott just wants to know how they could have let such a tragedy happen. Stiles/Peter.


Just How?

 **Alrighty, so this was a extra special birthday gift, specifically requested from my little sister. I do not normally write Slash** **and** **I tend to avoid romantic relationships in my stories in general. Please do not bombard me with requests for more slash, this was a special occasion. I wasn't even going to post this story, but my little sister insisted.**

 **Please enjoy and let me know what you think. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. :_(**

(FYI: Derek, Isaac and Peter all live together in rebuilt Hale House)

 _Don't try to fit this in any time line. Just go with it. Call it an AU if you want._

Scott peeked around the doorframe from the newly rebuilt kitchen. His point of interest: Peter and Stiles cuddling on the couch. He narrowed his eyes as Peter smiled fondly at Stiles rambling about whatever show they were watching. Stiles was sitting between Peter's legs, with his back resting against the man's chest. The werewolf had one arm slung across Stiles's stomach and his opposite hand was occupied with running through the boy's longer hair.

All in all, it was sickeningly adorable. Scott didn't trust it at all.

"Stiles has got to be cursed or something. There's no way he'd let Peter touch him like that," Scott hissed. The others in the kitchen rolled their eyes.

"Scott, how has it taken you this long to notice? They've been like this for weeks!" Scott narrowed his eyes at Erica.

"And you just let it keep happening!? Peter is like twenty years older than him! He's taking advantage." Derek growled at the True Alpha.

"They're not having sex, and you would know that if you actually learned how to smell something other than Allison." Scott blushed in indignation, while Allison herself giggled. "They're happy together, and nothing _illegal_ is going on. Peter's saying they should wait, mostly so he doesn't get shot by the Sheriff." Derek scowled down into his empty coffee mug and stood to refill it. Allison motioned Scott to sit next to her (which he practically tripped over his own feet to do) and gave him a side hug.

"Don't worry so much, Scott. Besides, you know that if Peter did do anything to hurt Stiles, I wouldn't hesitate to put an arrow through his eye." She narrowed her eyes and fingered the handle of her mug like a bow string. "Peter knows it too." Scott sighed heavily and smacked his forehead on the island's table top.

"So…they've been going out for a while, _apparently,"_ he continued to speak into the wood beneath him. "Just…how did this even become a thing? I though Stiles hated Bad Touch Peter!" Erica snorted at the moniker while Derek's brows furrowed in confusion.

"It was after the fight with the fairies," Erica said, like Scott was the stupidest person in the world. However, Isaac looked at Erica like she was nuts.

"No, Peter and Stiles got together after the goblins." Erica opened her mouth to argue, when Boyd held up his hand.

"I think we're all confused, because neither of those is when I think it started." Derek nodded, meaning he also had a different event in mind. Now Scott was thoroughly confused. Allison sat up straight in her chair and smiled brightly with perhaps too much excitement.

"Alright, then. Who wants to go first?"

 **Allison** _(Since she was SO excited)_

Remember when those idiot teenagers rolled through here a couple months ago? They were trying to prove themselves as hunters, thought that if they could kill as many werewolves as possible, they would be brought into a well-known family. They came here, because they thought, as Argents, we would readily take in anyone who could shoot an arrow and take down a monster. No offense. (The pack grumbled around her, but let her continue.)

When they attacked your house, Derek and we came running, I was positioned on the corner of the roof above the porch. All of you were in the woods trying to find each of them, except Peter. He was in front of the house wrestling with one of the _big_ idiots and trying to knock the automatic out of his hand. Stiles came around the corner just in time to see Peter finally take the guy down.

I don't know what Stiles heard or saw, but suddenly he was running towards Peter and yelling for him to move. When Peter whirled around, Stiles managed to shove him out of the way…and took an arrow to the side. ( _"That's_ what happened?!" "Shut up, Scott!") Peter cursed and caught Stiles before he fell, and I shot an arrow right back through the guy. The idiot stepped out of the woods to see who he hit.

I was about to dismount from the roof, when I heard Peter and Stiles talking. Peter was kind of cradling Stiles on his lap and said,

"Idiot boy. Why did you do that?" Stiles smiled at Peter and tried to shrug.

"Because you're pack, Dude." I heard the rest of you coming back to the house, so I got down and rushed over to Stiles and Peter.

* * *

"That's how it happened." Allison leaned back in her chair, all smug. Scott looked traumatized, and Erica was outright shaking her head.

"Nope. I bet you just made that up. Stiles just cared about Pack then, not necessarily Peter. I'm telling you it was after the fairies." Allison narrowed her eyes at the blonde werewolf and pursed her lips.

"Fine. What happened after the fairies that's got you so convinced?" Erica sat up straight and smirked at the huntress.

"Well…"

 **Erica**

We all thought everything was over after the fight in the woods, yeah? None of us were hurt, just a bit multicolored and sparkly. We all went to Deaton's afterwards to let him know the situation was handled and get some of that nasty repellant to make sure they stayed gone. Everyone cleared out after he handed it over…but Stiles and Peter hung back.

Being the…curious person that I am (Isaac snorted), I stopped at the door and didn't actually leave. As soon as they thought we were all gone, Stiles and Peter started to argue.

"If you don't tell him, I will. And you know how much detail I can go into. Do you really want me to go into a fifteen minute explanation to Deaton of how you got clawed up by a bug in a dress and fairy dust in your cuts and they're not healing?" Peter growled at Stiles and said,

"They'll heal just fine. I just need to take a shower and rest." I couldn't resist, so I poked my head just around the corner to get a look. Stiles had his hand on Peter's chest and was pushing him back towards the exam room. Peter was glaring at him with all he had, but Stiles didn't back off.

"I'm just as stubborn as you, Creeper Wolf. I _will_ wait you out." Peter smirked and was about to say something inappropriate no doubt, but Deaton came out just then. "Deaton! Great! Hey, Peter here needs some help. Got anything for glitter infections?" Peter growled at Stiles, but the dork just gave him the biggest smile. Stiles was even cheeky enough to throw an arm around Peter's shoulders.

Deaton sighed but motioned them back. Before I lost sight of them, I saw Peter relax a bit and Stiles actually squeezed his shoulder before letting go.

* * *

"Boom. Suck it, Argent." Allison scoffed and rolled her eyes. Though Scott seemed pale he offered up an excuse.

"Stiles has always been a tactile person. Touching people? It's what he does." Erica scowled at Scott and then elbowed Boyd.

"Well, how do you think it happened?" Boyd didn't answer right away, finishing the chip he had just popped into his mouth.

 **Boyd**

A few weeks back, I was wandering around the outside of the school during my free period. No one else was out there, and it was quiet. I had just settled onto the secluded bench near the back entrance, when the doors burst open.

Stiles came running out and kept looking between his phone and where he was going. I followed him, thinking there was an emergency from Derek. (Derek may or may not have quirked a smile at that.) Stiles went all the way to the front parking lot, and Peter was just getting out of his car.

Stiles practically tackled him.

"Thank you so much! I could kiss you, seriously! Dude, I almost legit cried when I saw this wasn't in my backpack. I have a test next period and all of my highlighted and cross-referenced notes are in here." Peter smirked and handed Stiles a notebook.

"Now, now. I have no desire to get arrested and labeled a pedophile." I think Stiles muttered something along the lines of, _"Well, they wouldn't be wrong."_ Peter wished Stiles good luck on his test and then got back in his car and drove off.

* * *

Boyd didn't say anything else after that. He had probably filled his talking quotient for the next week, to be honest. Erica and Allison still didn't look convinced, but they didn't comment. Scott seemed to be trying to piece everything together, all the little clues he had missed about his best friend dating the werewolf that had turned him. It boggled his mind…not that, that took a lot.

"Oh, Derek. It's your turn," Erica sing-songed. Derek rolled his eyes, but began his version of 'How Peter and Stiles Got Together'.

 **Derek**

Stiles came over one night. He was practically vibrating on the front porch. He wanted to use the library to do some research on…mermaids or something else he had gotten into his head. I let him in, and then just let him be. I assumed he would be gone before breakfast, but when I came downstairs the next morning…(Derek took a moment, wishing he could shake the image out of his mind.)

I found Stiles and Peter asleep on the couch together. They were both buried in pages of Stiles's notes, and books were scattered over the coffee table and floor.

* * *

"What?!" Scott looked about ready to faint. Allison rolled her eyes and patted the boy's arm. The Alpha really needed to get over it. Then the boy looked over at Isaac pleadingly, begging the other boy to give him a less traumatizing explanation. The blond had a fond smile on his face as he thought about what he had seen. He was so enveloped in the memory that Erica had to snap her fingers in front of Isaac's face to get his attention.

"Isaac, what's got you grinning like a dork?" Isaac glared at Erica, before he started talking.

 **Isaac**

It was one of those random days where Stiles came over to cook dinner. He seems to be under the impression that none of us can cook a decent meal. Stiles always kicks me out of the kitchen, because I keep stealing bites, until Stiles complains that there won't be enough left for the actual meal.

Anyway, I had come back downstairs to grab a book I had left in the living room. I stopped when I saw Peter standing in _that_ doorway (Isaac pointed to the opening near Scott) watching something with a really…peaceful smile on his face. When he finally walked into the kitchen, I crept over to see what he was doing.

Stiles had his iPod in and was lip syncing and dancing around while he cooked. He didn't see or hear Peter come up behind him. Suddenly, Stiles whipped around, holding a wooden spoon to his mouth like a microphone, and screamed when he knocked straight into Peter's chest.

Peter laughed at Stiles and caught him in a hug. Stiles ripped his earbuds out and grumbled.

"You werewolves are trying to give me a heart attack before I even graduate, I swear. I'm getting you all collars with big bells on them." Then he leaned back into Peter's chest. Peter hooked his chin over Stiles's shoulder, and Stiles kept on cooking.

* * *

Isaac couldn't help the content smile that stuck on his face as he recounted the event, but as soon as he was finished, arguing ensued. Well, it was mostly Erica and Allison each fighting for their story being the right one, and Scott having a breakdown. Needless to say, it got rather heated.

Meanwhile, Peter and Stiles were laughing out in the living room. Peter had, of course, heard the entire conversation and relayed all of it to Stiles. Stiles knew Scott would freak out about him and Peter, which was part of the reason he hadn't exactly told him. He also figured it was just freaking obvious what was going on, but apparently not.

While the Packs' speculations and accounts were sentimental and amusing, none of them were correct. Peter held Stiles a little tighter as they thought back to the night the new bond between them had actually started.

 **Peter and Stiles**

Stiles had had a really crappy day. He would probably rank it right up there between Mr. Harris and Kate Argent. Walking through the halls, it had felt like he had on a pair of concrete shoes. He couldn't focus in any of his classes even though he knew he had taken his Adderall that morning. Everything just felt heavy and useless.

His dad no doubt had felt the same way. The Sheriff always took double shifts on that day, every year since…since Stiles's mom had passed.

It was the anniversary of Claudia Stilinski's death, and Stiles wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and die. Usually Scott kept him as engaged in school as he could on that day and would go home with him, dragging Stiles into a video game marathon to last until they both passed out. However, this year it seemed Scott forgot. He was too busy mooning over Allison, and then he had to run off to help Derek or something.

Stiles hadn't exactly registered what Scott had tossed over his shoulder at him, just that Stiles was going to be alone tonight. His dad at least had work to distract him. Stiles was alone, had listlessly done all of his homework in class and his thoughts were racing. Everywhere he turned there was a picture of his mother, smiling, beautiful, _alive._

The teen couldn't breathe, and the next time he was fully aware, he was sitting on the hood of his Jeep at the edge of the Preserve. His breath caught in his chest. It was the same spot his mother used to take him stargazing. They would lay on their backs and his mom would point out the constellations and tell him all of the stories. As tears started to crawl down his cheeks, he heard a deliberate snap of a twig off to his right.

He glared at the newcomer.

"What do you want, Creepy Peter?" Stiles doesn't have enough energy in him to care how his voice was choked up and thick with emotion. Peter didn't answer him right away. Instead, the man continued walking toward him, finishing his arrival by leaning back against the Jeep, next to Stiles's legs.

"You didn't show up at the meeting. My dear nephew growled at Scott until the poor boy turned pale and told us what day it was." Stiles snorted and looked up at the stars coming out.

"So that means you go creeping about until you find me? Or did you just get lucky?" Peter didn't react to Stiles's acidic tone. The older man turned his own gaze upwards and moved a little closer.

"It doesn't just go away, no matter how much you want it to. While revenge feels satisfying at the time, it doesn't bring them back. You realize that you won't ever see them again, until you're gone and leaving someone behind to cry for _you_. Every day hurts, but that one…the anniversary _burns_ like nothing else." Stiles opened his mouth, ready to beg Peter to stop, but when he saw the lone tear fall from the werewolf's eye…he broke.

At the first shattered sob, Peter wrapped his arms around the boy, allowing Stiles to soak the front of his shirt. Peter didn't say anything; he just held onto Stiles as they shared grief. When the boy's sobs finally died down, Stiles only pulled back far enough to speak clearly.

"Why? Why did you come here tonight?" Peter snorted into Stiles's hair.

"You're Pack, stupid boy." Stiles seemed surprised for a moment, until a small smile settled onto his face. "Oh look. It's Cassiopeia." Stiles looked up at the stars and stayed in Peter's arms, cracked but not broken.

And _that_ is how Stiles and Peter became Stiles &Peter.

 **The End**

 **Soooo...did you like it? Again, I don't want to be bombarded with requests for slash,** **but** **I would like some honest feedback. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
